The present invention is an improvement over that illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,442, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. It is, in effect, an improved display header or holder for a textile product.
The display header illustrated and described in the above-mentioned U.S. patent was a substantial advance in the art of product packaging and display. The prior art headers which it replaced employed staples to attach and hold the product to the header. The patented display header was the first to successfully provide product support and proper display without the use of attaching staples.
The patented display header provided a stable and visually pleasing holder for the textile products. It was found, however, that with the header and product on a display rack, the product could be pulled out of the header too easily. It was too easy for someone to quickly pull the product from the header without removing the header from the display rack.